User blog:Bern Unit/Getting Nowhere Fast
Emerald had taken some time and gone back to Mogo to collect himself and regroup. With everything that was coming at him battle-wise as well as things of a more social or cultural nature he was needing some time to process. Mogo was quite good at helping the lantern corp. do this. While Bern was not sure how long this would take he was aware, per a discussion between them that Emerald would return and pick up the fight with him. While Emerald wasn't what he expected, he did enjoying having someone to call a friend of sorts. Bern had gone to Gotham to check in with the GCPD for any news on larger uprisings of activity. Incursion zone were dying out as heroes around the way were wiping them out. Bern had found his way to the Officer who met him at his last visit to the PD, Officer O'brien. He approached the officer who had recognized him from before. "Hey, how's the fight out there?" O'brien asked. Bern replied "Eh, things are going okay, the smaller zones are being cut off but there is till a lot of bigger fish out there that need frying, you got an ear to the ground on any of them?" O'brien thought for a moment and said "I think I have something on my desk, come have a look." The two looked over a stack of papers and O'brien recognized what he was looking for "Here it is!, there some weird goings on over by one of the parks, floating rocks, lava, a whole bunch of bad juju. Might be up your alley. Reports are coming in that Circe is looking for stuff to raise some demon." Bern nodded "yeah, sounds like a bunch of bad juju and maybe a little fun." O'brien added "I hear she isn't bad to look at but be careful she has some ways about here. Don't let her work any charms on you, that happens and next thing you know you are slugging it out with your own team." Bern nodded in understanding, "good to know, thanks O'brien" and he headed out the doors. Bern shot up into the sky to get a better view of the city. Upon reaching a good height he looked over the city and found what O'brien was talking about. Bern shot over towards the demonic looking structures. As he got closer and closer he realized that he wasn't the only one there. He saw the one that O'brien called Circe, but there was also another person who seemed to be representing some opposition for Circe. A pink and yellow clad woman the two appeared to be trading blows and magical/lightning blasts. Bern made his way closer, landing just outside of the pillar like structures. Bern got a closer look at the two and was looking for an opening to get in an assist the woman in pink. Before Bern could take a step into the area an orange streak rushed past him. "What the......" Bern was stunned slightly and after regaining his focus saw the same orange streak swirling around Circe. Winds picked up and a cloud formed over the white eyed enchantress. Lightning shot down around her striking her but it had little to no effect on her. Circe focused herself and sent a blast at the swirl building around her. The clouds broke and a figure went hurling towards one of the pillars. Bern leaped in as the focus was momentarily on seeing who the figure was. Bern clocked Circe a few times and erupted in a fiery blast knocking her back slightly. The enchantress dismissed the flames from her and focused her attentions on Bern. Swords drawn, Bern looked her over "O'brien was right" he said. Circe smirked and her voice shot through him like an icicle through his chest "well I see you brought some company Laura, no worries, this isn't over. I can make time to play with you all later." Just then she vanished in a flash. Bern lowered his swords and turned his attention to this Laura person. "You ok?" he asked. Laura looked up and nodded "Yeah, thanks, she is a bit to handle sometimes." Bern nodded "Yeah, she seems like it, good thing you had the kid with you, though I am not sure now much good he did." Laura looked over at the young boy laying against the pillar "He's not with me" she stated "I thought he was with you". Bern shook his head "No, I'm not one for babysitting". Bern extended his hand to Laura in an attempt to introduce himself to her "Well, anyway I'm Ber..." before he could get the words out the orange streak rushed by him again stopping in between them "I'm Expodyte, but you can call me Expo....or whatever you want." He couldn't have been more than 15 years old and judging by the look on his face as he gaze at Laura, his hormones where going about as fast as his feet. Laura, wanting to be polite replied "Nice to meet you Expodyte, I'm Laura, Laura Lightning." Bern was happily surprised to put a face with the name now. "Oh, I have heard of you and your team, The Fearless........Legion, right?" She nodded "yes, those are my people". After Bern introduced himself they both turned their focus to the quasi drooling youth they both just encountered. Bern looked down at the boy "ok.....Expodtye, who are you and where are your parents?" Though not wanting to sound like a cliche it came out like one anyway. Expo explained that he grew up outside of Gotham near Otisburg. He attended high school in Gotham and also was taking marital arts classes there in and after school club. Expo explained that his real name was Jeffery Mayo and that he was leaving class one night and saw the ships making their way towards parts of the city. "I was scared, I didn't know what was going on and I just started running." The boy went on to explain that he came around a corner and saw a bunch of robots setting up weird looking satellites but when they saw him they began going after him. Expo explained that he was trying to get away from the robots and one of them shot some laser but missed him and hit one of their own bottle looking things. Expo explained that weird bug looking things fell out of it and one of them landed on him. "I felt all tingly, I freaked and kept running. When I stopped I was in Bloodhaven" The two adults looked at each other knowing that Bloodhaven is WAY to far for this kid to get they by foot that quickly. Expo acknowledged that he was able to run and move with blisteringly fast speeds and also appeared to gain control of electricity and electric type energies. The boy looked at Laura and said in his best efforts to woo her "It seems we have something in common." Bern looked at the boy "Hey Don Juan, cool it. Where's your parents?" Expo looked at Bern "I don't know. I have looked for them everywhere and I can't find them." Bern felt a surge of sadness rush over him, having grown up in a group home himself he had some understanding of what Expo was talking about and feeling. He thought to himself "Don't do Bern, the kid is gonna slow you down". Against his better judgments and knowing that the kid would get himself into a whole lot of mess that would make puberty seem like a day at Disney Land Bern said "look, just hang with me for a bit, there is a lot of nasty things out there and the last thing I think you want be is on the wrong end of Circe again." Epxo looked up at Bern and said "Yeah, that works...is she coming too?" looking over at Laura who is trying to smile and be polite though expo's attempts are a little creepish. "No, she's not." Bern looked at Laura "good luck to you out there, maybe I will catch you around. I am finding that thing world is getting smaller and smaller as the days go by." Laura nodded "Yeah, thanks again for the help and uh....good luck babysitting" smiling at Expo. Expo replied "Hey, I am not a baby, I am fifteen! I have a black belt!, I can run faster than you can blink!" Expo felt Bern's hand grip the back of shirt and lift him up "Slow down speed racer, say goodbye to Laura, say thanks for saving your ass and lets be on." Expo felt a surge of that "Oh crap" feeling and said "Thanks Laur......Miss Lightning, maybe we will see you around." She laughed and said "yeah, your welcome, maybe we will." Bern grabbed Expo and headed for a safe location to talk with his new found tag along and see what the next move was. ~more to come~. Category:Blog posts